Draco's Descend
by T.K Malfoy
Summary: In this story you will follow Draco Malfoy as he is heading to his 6th year in Hogwarts knowing what must become of him and how he balances the dark lord, family, friends, and relationships. Draco will be tested like no other death eater before him, he must choose between the darkness that surrounds him and the light in her eyes.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Draco hunny, come downstairs." I can hear her soft subtle voice from the floor below. She speaks slowly. I get up from my seat and follow the sound of her. I can't tell what kind of mood she is in. It's always something with mother, she could just be calling me down for supper or she could be calling me down to meet with the dark lord again. I've grown scared of people calling my name. I never used to be this way. I couldn't give a bloody damn what someone wanted from me before, I did as I pleased. But things are different now. I'm being initiated into the death eaters. I've seen things no one my age should have to witness. I've done things no one of any age should probably be doing. Usually my father gives me orders to fulfill and I do them without question, but I fear something bigger is coming.

"Darling, you are being summonsed for tomorrow evening. You are to report to Knockturn Alley, there you will be greeted by the Carrows and they will take you to him." Her mouth tightens as she makes the mention of him but can not say his name.

I feel my throat clenching as I try to get out, "Why isn't father telling me this?"

"You're father is on another assignment. He can't be bothered playing messenger with you child. Now pack a bag. I don't know how long you will be gone for and if you will be back before school starts. Just get everything in order and be on your way." She turns to go up the stairs without even looking at me.

I swear she has changed too. I guess that's what happens when your entire family is being controlled by a greater power. Is he even a greater power? We act like he's some god. Why do we let him do this to us, I will never understand. But I'm not ready to die and I will do as I'm told and even if I have to over throw him myself and take his place at the head of the table. All I have to do are these stupid tasks to show that I can be a death eater, and once I'm initiated I'll follow my fathers ways until this is all over and then once he is defeated, I will take my chance at rising to power.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

It's quiet. I can't stand to be in the quiet. When there's no one around I tend to think too much, get in my head about the things that are happening around me. My head can be a dark scary place. I don't think normal people think like me. I'm never sure if I should be scared or maybe enticed about my future. I'm headed to Hogwarts, it's my sixth year. This was supposed to be one of the biggest years of my life, next year I will graduate, and have to become an adult and live the life that has been planned out for me. I wanted to be myself this year, for just one more year...

I have to kill Albus Dumbledore.

So much for being myself and fucking around for the entire year. I'm wrapped up in this plan. A plan I havent't even conjured yet. How am I supposed to kill Albus Dumbledore? How do I even get close enough to touch him without anyone suspecting me? Why would he give me this assignment? I've never killed anyone before. This sounds like it should be for someone much more experienced than me.

"Are you going to move over?" her voice was like a high pitched, piercing dog. My ears rang from the sound. I look up to find Pansy standing over me waiting for me to scoot over to let her sit. I thought for a moment if I really wanted to spend this entire train ride sitting beside her, but I could tell she was growing impatient with me. I was able to muster out a sure and she sat down as close to me as she could get. Not long after, Blaise follows and also sits.

I'm still in my head, I can't stop thinking about the events that I must partake in this year. The two of them start talking, while I just stare out of the window. Blaise and Pansy both chuckle which startles me into looking their way, I see Potter and his friends walking down the aisle to find their own seats. Her eyes locked with mine, they're brown, her hair is down and wavy as ever before. She quickly turns to look the other way. Usually I would make a snark remark at her, but I just do not have the energy to do so. Instead I join in on the conversation concerning Ginny Weasley being an ugly weasel.

* * *

After the sorting hat, I make my way down the corridor to get to my common room, "Bloody hell, can you watch where you're going?" I screamed and I didn't even mean to.

"Excuse me, but you're the one walking around here with your head down like a depressed house elf!" I'm pretty sure she was trying to sound mean, but it sounded quite sweet. Or maybe I'm just that twisted. She looks a bit young, she has extremely dark brown hair, almost black. It's falling straight down her face, and covers her right eye.

"You have a point."

"Wow, Draco Malfoy admitting when he's wrong."

I smile, "You know who I am?" Of course she does.

"Everyone knows who you are Draco. The question is, do you know who I am?" I can see her hint of smile back at me but not fulling letting me have it.

I ponder for a moment, she looks familiar, but I don't think I remember her name.

"My name is Astoria." She starts to walk away.

"Greengrass?" I shout a bit louder than I needed to. She looks back at me and this time, her smile is in full force. But just like that she's gone.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's potions class and Professor Snape is no longer teaching. Now it's some dumb squatter Dumbledore picked off the streets. He's discussing love potions, and as her voice chimes in like it always does, I feel my chest tighten and a strange sensation that starts at my throat and ends in my stomach. She's a bloody know it all, has to answer every question, whether it's to do with the subject or not. I don't really know why her minds intrigues me. She works in mysterious ways. It's too bad she isn't a pure-

"It's liquid luck", her voice again but this time she has my full attention. Liquid luck? I could take this and be able to fulfill my task flawlessly. I wouldn't have to worry about anything! This is great, this is a sign, it's exactly what I needed.

I miss quidditch. Why can't I just be a normal fucking kid here. I should playing quidditch, studying, seeing girls, sleeping around, playing jokes on my friends. But no, I'm here trying to do something I don't even know if I can do. Obviously my potion didn't win me the liquid luck, Potter ruined that like most things. Merlin's, I fucking hate that kid.

* * *

"Are you okay?" She caught me off guard. I'm sitting at a long table in the Great Hall, she seemed to have came out of no where. There's not many people around. I presume to tell her I'm fine.

"I guess the Great Draco Malfoy is always fine." She smirks at me. I can tell she is attempting to flirt with me but I'm not sure how to respond. She's a fourth year and I'm a sixth year, I'd be a total laughing stock if I even went there.

"You're right. My hair is always in place and my tie is always straight." I joke with her knowing it will make her laugh.

She giggles and sits beside me, "What're you working on?"

I shove my papers into my books. It's enchantments and information on old stupid necklace I heard about. Nothing that would concern her. "Just working on my charms homework..."

Astoria glances at the books but doesn't mention anything further. Instead she brushes her hair behind her ears and stares at me like she's waiting for something. "You seem so complex Draco. It's like I can't read you."

"Good, you shouldn't."

"But I want to, I want to know you. You're interesting and intriguing."

"There's things no one would even begin to understand about me, and you're no different."

"What about you and Pansy?"

"What about us?"

"Aren't you guys a thing?"

"No, I mean I've slept with her."

"Oh... would you ever sleep with me?"

The question was just thrown out there and so very blunt of her I didn't know what to say. She's beautiful and I'm not sure that's enough to make me sleep with someone younger than me. Actually I probably would but I shouldn't... "Astoria, how old are you exactly?"

"Does that matter? I know I'm young. But I saw the way you looked at me."

"That doesn't make it okay."

"You're a good guy Draco, but I'm telling you it's okay."

"I'm not going to sleep with you..."

She looks down as if she's diappointed. I mean, I don't blame her. "Is it really because I'm younger than you?"

I thought about it, "No, I don't care that you're younger than me. But I do think you are too young right now.."

She nods as if she finally gets it, "Okay, I get it. But if you ever get tired of Pansy, just let me know." With that she walks away.

I'm not really sure what just happened. I make my way down to the common room and find Blaise reading a book. "Hey man."

"Hey," he folds his book and sets it beside him on the end table. "How're your classes going?"

"Yeah yeah, they're fine." I'm still distracted about Astoria so I begin to tell him all the awkward details.

"She's a slut."

"Yeah I don't think so though, I don't think she's ever.."

"Yeah dude. She has. Nate from Ravenclaw. Not a very clever dude actually."

"Nate is a 7th year?"

"Yeah she has a thing for older guys."

"Interesting," was all I could think to say. There's just something else about Astoria...

* * *

My brain hurts and I think I just need to get away for the moment so to the astronomy tower I go. This is where I like to think. I make some of my most important decisions up here. I really should think about my next step in this plan to kill Dumbledore because quite honestly I'm losing my mind. But it looks like someone else is too, and she beat me to it.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hermione, you're going to be alright.. this thing with Ron and Lavender.. it's never going to last."

"Well that's not the point; now is it Harry?" I wipe the tears from my eyes. "I just feel like after all this time, me and him.. I don't know. I guess I just thought it would be us. Ya know?"

"Yeah.. but you didn't have to chase him off with those birds." Harry laughs and I can't help but break a smile. "Listen, I'm going to run but you should get some rest, it's been a long day, yeah?"

He was right, I needed to get myself together. I do not want to be here crying over some guy, that's not me. "Yes you are right." I managed to say with a smile. And as Harry walked away I got up to look down off the tower. It's dark, the pitch black surrounds me and as I look out, you can just make out the tiny people walking back to their dorms. The lights from the castle glowing have always mesmerized me.

Just then I heard something behind me, I quickly turn around, "Lumos!" and with a flick of my wand, a bright light appears and shows me his face.

"Granger! You're blinding me!" he yells.

"Well what are you sneaking up on me for Malfoy?"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" His voice softens. "I'm sorry."

"You? You're sorry?" I didn't mean to sound as shocked as I felt, but I couldn't help it.

"You were crying... why?"

"What? No I wasn't."

"Your eyes.. they're red. And your cheeks... puffy." his voice is so soft. I finally lower my wand and he steps closer to me. I couldn't help it, another tear fell from my eye. And he lifted his arm towards me, at first I thought he was going to hit me, but instead his hand reaches my face. Slowly his thumb caresses my cheek as he wipes the tear away. We stood in silence for what seemed like forever.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked.

Malfoy looked at me. As if maybe he was asking himself the same thing. "I suppose I'm just assuming you've already had a rough day and don't need me to pile on to it." He turns to walk away but looks back at me once more, "Don't get used to it." the corner of his mouth teases a smile, and just like that he was gone.

* * *

The next day went by in a haze, I really couldn't focus on my studies and I felt completely isolated. Harry finally confronted Ginny about his feelings for her. Ron seemed okay with it, not that I would really know since we aren't exactly on speaking terms. Lavender has him completely wrapped up in whatever it is they have going on. But Harry fills me in on whats going on occasionally. When I got back to the common room I realized I hadn't taken any notes from class and I have no material to go over. What am I going to do for the next several hours?

I found myself heading to the library. It was empty except for him. I debate in my head whether going over to him was a good idea or not. Probably not, but my feet walked in his direction anyway.

He looks up at me, first puzzled and then angry, "What are you doing here Granger?"

His tone didn't surprise me but I did let it scare me a bit. "This is a library Malfoy, open to every student here in need of studying." I sigh and turn to walk away.

"Wait!" he calls, "Sit, join me."

This must be a joke, but I take a seat anyway. "Did you happen to take notes in class today?"

He shuffles through his papers and finally grabs a few scraps and hands them to me. He didn't say anything, just went back down to the book he was reading. I couldn't make out what it was but I could have sworn I saw something about Poison. I brush the thought off and look at his notes. His writing was very neat and his thoughts were very well put together.

A couples hours go by and I've copied and rewritten a few of his notes, enough that I think I have what I need to study. We've just been sitting here in silence. But it hasn't been awkward at all. And probably the longest I've gone in his presence without being insulted. "Did you hear what happened to Katie?" I asked. I guess I could try to pull some information out of him for Harry while I was here and he wasn't being a complete jerk.

His head shot right up and his eyes were wide, "What?... Oh yeah.. Katie.. terrible what happened to her." He started to pack up his things. "I should get back, Blaise will be wondering where I am." He got up and started to walk away.

"Malfoy!" I called after him. He turned to me, a worried expression across his face. "Your notes." I hold them out for him to grab. He snatches them and walks away.


End file.
